A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toilets and their respective closet flanges, more specifically, a uniquely designed and operable closet flange for use with a respective toilet.
Toilets are typically secured to the floor via a closet flange. Usually, a wax ring is inserted between the bottom of the toilet and the closet flange in order to form a watertight seal there between. Closet flanges usually include a couple of bolts that are directed upwardly and align with holes on the base of the toilet in order to bolt and secure said toilet thereon. However, traditional closet flanges only offer a limited amount of stability to the toilet. Depending upon the size of the end user, the toilet can tilt to either aide during repeated uses, and become unsealed with the closet flange, which is less than desirable.
A need exist for an auxiliary closet flange that secures the base of the toilet from around the rear of the base, and which includes means to secure said auxiliary closet flange to the adjacent floor. The device of the present application seeks to address this need by providing a U-shaped closet flange that attaches to and encircles a rear portion of the base of the toilet from above the floor surface, and which provides greater stability to the toilet when in use.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with closet flanges, generally speaking. As will be discussed below, no piece of prior art discloses a U-shaped closet flange that fits around the rear base as well as across tops of opposing side lips of said base of said toilet from above the floor surface, and which operates with a toilet that is seated onto an existing closet flange in order to further support said toilet in place; wherein the U-shaped closet flange is constructed of two parallel members that include grooves to accommodate varying locales of bolts and bolt holes that extend up through the base of the toilet; wherein the parallel members each include parallel base members that engage the floor surface, and interconnect with a cross member; wherein the parallel base members and the parallel members work to extend over top of the opposing side lips of the base of the toilet; wherein the parallel members include a plurality of holes to enable screws to secure both the U-shaped closet flange and toilet in place to the surrounding floor.
The Laher Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0000018) discloses a bracket assembly for fixing a sink, a commode, a bidet, or a urinal bowl to the floor surface of a bathroom. However, the bracket assembly does not work with an existing toilet seated atop of an existing closet flange in order to provide increased stability from above the floor surface.
The Hill Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,759) discloses a floor-mounted anchor unit for toilets. However, the anchor unit does not fit around the rear base portion of the toilet as well as above a top surface of opposing side lips in order to further secure said toilet in place on the floor surface as well as to preserve the wax ring between the toilet and existing closet flange.
The Stairs Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,154) discloses a toilet bowl and an anchor plate for mounting a toilet bowl on the floor of a room. However, the anchor plate is not an auxiliary closet flange that fits around the rear base of the toilet as well as above the opposing side lips in order to further secure said toilet that is already seated to an existing closet flange.
The Stokes Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,139) discloses a mounting ring assembly for a toilet bowl. Again, the mounting ring does not work from above a floor surface and in conjunction with a toilet seated to an existing closet flange.
The Forbes Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,302) discloses a repair flange for anchoring a toilet to a floor. However, the repair flange is not an auxiliary closet flange that works with a toilet seated on an existing closet flange in order to further stabilize said toilet.
The Gay Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,985) discloses a basin-type floor flange for water closets. Again, the flange is sandwiched between the floor and the toilet, and is not an auxiliary flange that works with an existing toilet seated to an existing closet flange.
The Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 474,265) illustrates an ornamental design for a spacer and shim assembly for elevating the water closet ring of a toilet bowl.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a U-shaped closet flange that fits around the rear base as well as across tops of opposing side lips of said base of said toilet from above the floor surface, and which operates with a toilet that is seated onto an existing closet flange in order to further support said toilet in place; wherein the U-shaped closet flange is constructed of two parallel members that include grooves to accommodate varying locales of bolts and bolt holes that extend up through the base of the toilet; wherein the parallel members each include parallel base members that engage the floor surface, and interconnect with a cross member; wherein the parallel base members and the parallel members work to extend over top of the opposing side lips of the base of the toilet; wherein the parallel members include a plurality of holes to enable screws to secure both the U-shaped closet flange and toilet in place to the surrounding floor. In this regard, the U-shaped closet flange departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.